


Come back to me (if duty calls you away)

by JaxofallTrades



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Military, POV Alternating, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxofallTrades/pseuds/JaxofallTrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow is a graduate of Winterfell Military Academy with his best friend and foster brother Robb Stark. While presented the opportunity to go to the prestigious West Point, something in Jon tells him his life does not put him there, and sets out on his own path through duty and service.</p><p>Sansa Stark lives in a world of cardboard boxes. Her facade of the preppy, bubbly girl is a mask to throw off the pain she carries inside. But bearing witness to what it means to be free awakens something in her that gives her the spark that leads to a series of changes.</p><p>Eight years later, a tragedy brings them together again. What follows after their meeting compromises the barriers both of them have built to protect themselves from pain as they rely on each other to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back to me (if duty calls you away)

Winterfell, Virginia. May 2000

 

“That’s it, we’re finally done, eh?” Robb said with a grin, loosening the tie on his uniform. “Sunk in yet?”

“No way, I’m still astounded by the fact that we won’t be getting up at 0600 for Commander’s Call with the Old Bear before classes.” Jon said, unbuttoning his dress jacket and leaning back into his chair “It’ll take a bit of getting used to, having an hour or two of extra sleep.”

“If you think Bran and Rickon are gonna leave us alone in the morning, you’re kidding yourself, Cadet Captain.” Robb snorted.

“That’ll be your issue, Cadet Major.” Jon shot back, gesturing to the two boys making their way across the lawn. Robb groaned.

It was his mom’s idea to throw this party-Class 226, his and Jon’s year of cadets at Winterfell Military Academy, had just graduated. Robb and Jon had both complained at length, but Mrs. Stark had put her foot down.

Robb’s father, Vice Admiral Eddard “Ned” Stark and his deceased Uncle Brandon had attended the same school in their youth, same as their father, all the way back to the Academy’s founding before World War I. The Starks had served in the military even longer- Ned had raised them on stories of Torrhen Stark, a militiaman in the American Revolution who’d served in Rogers’ Rangers so many times they could recite it perfectly.

“Don’t you dare bail on me, Snow.” Robb growled as Jon shrugged out of his dress coat. 

“Sorry, Major. But yours is the burden of command.” Jon said, patting his best friend’s knee before getting up and dodging the leaping, youngest Stark boy to help Bran, whose wheelchair had caught in the dirt.

“Incoming.” Robb said with a laugh as he caught Rickon mid-air and swung him around. Rickon grinned as Jon wheeled Bran in front of the two. 

“Bit of a dull affair, isn’t it?” Robb asked his brother. Bran shrugged. “Arya and Sansa are getting into it.”

“Again?” Robb said, exasperated. 

“They’re your sisters.” Jon said pointedly. Robb cut his eyes at him.

“You’re not in the clear for this one, Snow. You’re coming with; we both know that Arya will only listen to you.” 

“It’s because I’m not ugly like you.” Jon teased. Bran snickered. Robb gave his best friend a discreet kick.

“Ass”

\-----

CATELYN

“Mom! Arya’s been getting into my things again!” Sansa’s shrill voice all but screamed downwards.

“I am not!” Came Arya’s vehement denial. 

Catelyn rolled her eyes at the sound of her girls as she rushed to bag the rest of the lunches. It was a typical morning ritual that hadn’t changed despite the addition of the two older boys. Though she imagined they didn’t love the noise. Winterfell Academy was surely quieter than the Stark House before school.

As if on cue, there was a loud groan that could only come from the two teenage boys. 

“Honestly? If I wanted to wake up early I would have stayed at school!” Robb shouted. “Can’t you two keep it to a minimum?”

“She’s taking my things!” Sansa snapped, bursting out of her room and making her way to the living room.

“I am not!” Arya said, hot on her older sister’s heels.

Before Catelyn could say anything to the two girls, a door open and closed, and Jon Snow leaned over the bannister.

“Sansa, what did she take from you?” He asked tiredly. 

“She stole my earphones!” Sansa snapped.

“They’re mine!” Arya shot back heatedly.

“What makes you say that?” Jon said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“They’re the same ones I used yesterday!” Arya protested. Jon groaned.

“Look, give Sansa those, and you can have mine.” 

“Deal.” Arya chirped, tossing the earbuds at Sansa. 

“Nice negotiating, Snow.” Robb scoffed, nudging the boy as he passed him on his way down. 

“Someone had to do it.” Jon said, following after him. 

“Where’s Dad?” Robb asked Catelyn as he took as seat in front of the one of the plates of breakfast she had set up for them both.

“He had to leave early; apparently these came for you two the other day.” Catelyn said, handing them both the thick letters Ned had shoved into her hands before dashing off.

Robb’s eyes bulged and he coughed a bit of sausage up. Jon snickered.

“Mom, this letter’s from Annapolis! Why did Dad keep this from me?” 

“You only just got back. Maybe he wanted you to stick around a bit longer.” Sansa said, pushing her brother playfully. Robb rolled his eyes, then looked to Jon. 

“Is that from West Point?”

“Yeah.” Jon said, looking at the unopened letter with an odd look on his face.

“Well, go on.” Catelyn encouraged.

“Yeah, don’t keep us waiting.” Arya said.

Robb and Jon looked to each other and shrugged before tearing open the letters.

“Well?” Bran asked.

“I...I got in.” Robb said. “I’m going to the Naval Academy!” He whooped.

“Congratulations.” Catelyn said, beaming and pecking her boy’s cheek. “You’re father is going to be so proud.”

“What does yours say, Jon?” Arya asked, as the other boy stared at the paper.

“Hmm? Oh...um, I’m accepted. West Point.” Jon said.

“That’s great! It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Robb said, clapping Jon’s shoulder.

“I thought so...now…” Jon shrugged.

The room was suddenly quiet. Catelyn turned her head to one side, trying to read Jon’s expression. 

Jon wasn’t a Stark in name, but he was as good as one in every other way. He was the child of Lyanna Snow, a childhood friend of Ned’s who’d run off with some man when she was nineteen. After a few years of her whirlwind romance, she’d come back to Virginia heavily pregnant. Ned, climbing fast through the ranks of the Navy, had taken care of her until she gave birth to Jon, promising to take care of him after she had passed away from complications in childbirth. At first, Catelyn had objected to raising some other woman’s child, but there was very little she could do. Jon was a motherless child. What kind of person would she be if she didn’t care for him?

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Catelyn said quietly, so only Jon could hear.

Jon looked at her with piercing grey eyes. The same eyes that were eerily similar to Ned’s, and set with that same stubborn purpose.

“I don’t want it. I don’t want to go to West Point.”

\------

So, this is just the age thing for the characters:  
Robb-18  
Jon-17, almost 18  
Sansa-15  
Arya-13  
Bran-10  
Rickon-5

I’m also looking for a beta. This first chapter could probably use a bit of polish, and if you’re interested, please contact me!


End file.
